The present invention relates to a conditionally replicating viral vector, methods of making, modifying, propagating and selectively packaging such a vector, isolated molecules of specified nucleotide and amino acid sequences relevant to such vectors, a pharmaceutical composition and a host cell comprising such a vector, and methods of using such a vector and a host cell.
The discovery of the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) as the cause of acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS) has fostered a plethora of research into the underlying mechanisms of the viral infectious cycle and viral pathogenesis. Studies on these mechanisms have provided researchers with an ever-increasing number of targets for the development of antiviral agents effective not only against HIV, but against other viruses as well. These antiviral agents, particularly those directed against HIV, can be categorized into groups depending on their mode of action. Such groups include inhibitors of reverse transcriptase, competitors of viral entry into cells, vaccines, and protease inhibitors, as well as a more recent group referred to herein as xe2x80x9cgenetic antiviral agents.xe2x80x9d
Generally, each type of antiviral agent has its own associated benefits and limitations, and must be assessed in terms of the exigencies of the particular treatment situation. Antiviral agents, such as zidovudine (3xe2x80x2-azido-3xe2x80x2-deoxythymidine, also known as AZT), protease inhibitors and the like, can be delivered into the cells of a patient""s body with relative ease and have been studied extensively. Targeting one specific factor in the viral infectious cycle, such agents have proven relatively ineffective against HIV. This is primarily due to the fact that strains of HIV change rapidly and become resistant to agents having a singular locus of effect (Richman, AIDS Res. and Hum. Retrovir., 8, 1065-1071 (1992)). Accordingly, the problems of genetic variation and rapid mutation in HIV genomes compel consideration of new antiviral strategies to treat HIV infections. Along these lines, genetic antiviral agents are attractive, since they work at many different levels intracellularly.
Genetic antiviral agents differ from other therapeutic agents in that they are transferred as molecular elements into a target cell, wherein they protect the cell from viral infection (Baltimore, Nature, 325, 395-396 (1988); and Dropulic"" et al., Hum. Gene Ther., 5, 927-939 (1994)). Genetic antiviral agents can be any genetic sequence and include, but are not limited to, antisense molecules, RNA decoys, transdominant mutants, interferons, toxins, immunogens, and ribozymes. In particular, ribozymes are genetic antiviral agents that cleave target RNAs, including HIV RNA, in a sequence-specific fashion. The specificity of ribozyme-mediated cleavage of target RNA suggests the possible use of ribozymes as therapeutic inhibitors of viral replication, including HIV replication. Different types of ribozymes, such as the hammerhead and hairpin ribozymes, have been used in anti-HIV strategies (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,144,019, 5,180,818 and 5,272,262, and PCT patent application nos. WO 94/01549 and WO 93/23569). Both of the hammerhead and hairpin ribozymes can be engineered to cleave any target RNA that contains a GUC sequence (Haseloff et al., Nature, 334, 585-591 (1988); Uhlenbeck, Nature, 334, 585 (1987); Hampel et al., Nuc. Acids Res., 18, 299-304 (1990); and Symons, Ann. Rev. Biochem., 61, 641-671 (1992)). Generally speaking, hammerhead ribozymes have two types of functional domains, a conserved catalytic domain flanked by two hybridization domains. The hybridization domains bind to sequences surrounding the GUC sequence and the catalytic domain cleaves the RNA target 3xe2x80x2 to the GUC sequence (Uhlenbeck (1987), supra; Haseloff et al. (1988), supra; and Symons (1992), supra).
A number of studies have confirmed that ribozymes can be at least partially effective at inhibiting the propagation of HIV in tissue culture cells (see, e.g., Sarver et al., Science, 247, 1222-1225 (1990); Sarver et al., NIH Res., 5, 63-67 (1993a); Dropulic"" et al., J. Virol., 66, 1432-1441 (1992); Dropulic"" et al., Methods: Comp. Meth. Enzymol., 5, 43-49 (1993); Ojwang et al., PNAS, 89, 10802-10806 (1992); Yu et al., PNAS, 90, 6340-6344 (1993); and Weerasinghe et al., J. Virol., 65, 5531-5534 (1991)). In particular, Sarver et al. ((1990), supra) have demonstrated that hammerhead ribozymes designed to cleave within the transcribed region of the HIV gag gene, i.e., anti-gag ribozymes, could specifically cleave HIV gag RNAs in vitro. Furthermore, when cell lines expressing anti-gag ribozymes were challenged with HIV-1, a 50- to 100-fold inhibition of HIV replication was observed. Similarly, Weerasinghe et al. ((1991), supra) have shown that retroviral vectors encoding ribozymes designed to cleave within the U5 sequence of HIV-1 RNA confer HIV resistance to transduced cells upon subsequent challenge with HIV. Although different clones of transduced cells demonstrated different levels of resistance to challenge as determined by the promoter system used to drive ribozyme expression, most of the ribozyme-expressing cell lines succumbed to HIV expression after a limited time in culture.
Transduction of tissue culture cells with a provirus into the nef gene (which is not essential for viral replication in tissue culture) of which was introduced a ribozyme, the hybridization domains of which were specific for the U5 region of HIV, has been shown to inhibit viral replication within the transduced cells 100-fold as compared to cells transduced with wild-type proviruses (see, e.g., Dropulic"" et al. (1992) and (1993), supra). Similarly, hairpin ribozymes have been shown to inhibit HIV replication in T-cells transduced with vectors containing U5 hairpin ribozymes and challenged with HIV (Ojwang et al. (1992), supra). Other studies have shown that vectors containing ribozymes expressed from a tRNA promoter also inhibit a variety of HIV strains (Yu et al. (1993), supra).
Delivery of ribozymes or other genetic antiviral agents to the cellular targets of HIV infection (e.g., CD4+ T-cells and monocytic macrophages) has been a major hurdle for effective genetic therapeutic treatment of AIDS. Current approaches for targeting cells of the hematopoietic system (i.e., the primary targets for HIV infection) call for introduction of therapeutic genes into precursor multipotent stem cells, which, upon differentiation, give rise to mature T-cells, or, alternatively, into the mature CD4+ T lymphocytes, themselves. The targeting of stem cells is problematic, however, since the cells are difficult to culture and transduce in vitro. The targeting of circulating T lymphocytes is also problematic, since these cells are so widely disseminated that it is difficult to reach all target cells using current vector delivery systems. Moreover, macrophages need to be considered as a cellular target, since they are the major reservoir for viral spread to other organs. However, since macrophages are terminally differentiated and, therefore, do not undergo cellular division, they are not readily transduced with commonly used vectors.
Accordingly, the predominant current approach to HIV treatment makes use of replication-defective viral vectors and packaging (i.e., xe2x80x9chelperxe2x80x9d) cell lines (see, e.g., Buchschacher, JAMA, 269(22), 2880-2886 (1993); Anderson, Science, 256, 808-813 (1992); Miller, Nature, 357, 455-460 (1992); Mulligan, Science, 260, 926-931 (1993); Friedmann, Science, 244, 1275-1281 (1989); and Cournoyer et al., Ann. Rev. Immunol., 11, 297-329 (1993)) to introduce into cells susceptible to viral infection (such as HIV infection) a foreign gene that specifically interferes with viral replication, or that causes the death of an infected cell (reviewed by Buchschacher (1993), supra). Such replication-defective viral vectors contain, in addition to the foreign gene of interest, the cis-acting sequences necessary for viral replication but not sequences that encode essential viral proteins. Consequently, such a vector is unable to complete the viral replicative cycle, and a helper cell line, which contains and constitutively expresses viral genes within its genome, is employed to propagate it. Following introduction of a replication-defective viral vector into a helper cell line, proteins required for viral particle formation are provided to the vector in trans, and vector viral particles capable of infecting target cells and expressing therein the gene, which interferes with viral replication or causes a virally infected cell to die, are produced.
Such replication-defective retroviral vectors include adenoviruses and adeno-associated viruses, as well as those retroviral vectors employed in clinical trials of HIV gene therapy, and, in particular, the mouse amphotropic retroviral vector known as the Moloney murine leukemia virus (MuLV). These defective viral vectors have been used to transduce CD4+ cells with genetic antiviral agents, such as anti-HIV ribozymes, with varying degrees of success (Sarver et al. (1990), supra; Weerasinghe et al. (1991), supra; Dropulic"" et al. (1993), supra; Ojwang et al. (1992), supra; and Yu et al. (1993), supra). However, these vectors are intrinsically limited for HIV gene therapy applications. For example, a high transduction frequency is especially important in the treatment of HIV, where the vector has to transduce either rare CD34+ progenitor hematopoietic stem cells or widely disseminated target CD4+ T-cells, most of which, during the clinical xe2x80x9clatentxe2x80x9d stage of disease, are already infected with HIV. MuLV vectors, however, are difficult to obtain in high titer and, therefore, result in poor transduction. Furthermore, long-term expression of transduced DNA has not been obtained in CD34+ progenitor stem cells, in particular after differentiation to mature T lymphocytes. In addition, the use of defective viral vectors requires ex vivo gene transfer strategies (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,346), which can be expensive and beyond the cost of the general population.
These shortcomings associated with the use of currently available vectors for genetic therapeutic treatment of AIDS have led researchers to seek out new viral vectors. One-such vector is HIV, itself. HIV vectors have been employed for infectivity studies (Page et al., J. Virol., 64, 5270-5276 (1990)) and for the introduction of genes (such as suicide genes) into CD4+cells, particularly CD4+ HIV-infected cells (see, e.g., Buchschacher et al., Hum. Gener. Ther., 3, 391-397 (1992); Richardson et al., J. Virol., 67, 3997-4005 (1993); Carroll et al., J. Virol, 68, 6047-6051 (1994); and Parolin et al., J. Virol., 68, 3888-3895 (1994)). The strategy of these studies is to use HIV vectors to introduce genes into the CD4+ T-cells and monocytic cells.
To date, however, these vectors are extremely complex. Moreover, use of these vectors is accompanied by a risk of generating wild-type HIV via intracellular recombination. Cotransfection/coinfection of defective vector sequences and helper virus has been observed to result in recombination between homologous regions of the viral genomes (Inoue et al., PNAS, 88, 2278-282 (1991)). Observed complementation in vitro indicates that a similar replication-defective HIV vector could recombine in vivo, thus exacerbating an already existing HIV infection. The fact that retroviruses package two RNA genomes into one virion has led researchers to suggest that retroviruses carry two viral RNAs to circumvent any genetic defects caused by complementation and/or recombination (Inoue et al. (1991), supra).
In addition to the risk of intracellular recombination, thereby resulting in wild-type HIV, HIV vectors have an associated risk of mutation in vivo, which increases the pathogenicity of the viral vector. This has lead Sarver et al. (AIDS Res. and Hum. Retrovir., 9, 483-487 (1993b)) to speculate regarding the development of second-generation recombinant HIV vectors, which are replication-competent, yet nonpathogenic. Such vectors, in comparison with the predominantly used nonreplicating vectors (i.e., replication-deficient vectors) continue to replicate in a patient, thus providing constant competition with wild-type HIV. So far, however, such vectors are not available.
Ideally, the best opportunity to treat an infected individual occurs at the time of inoculation, before the virus even infects the host. However, this is difficult to accomplish inasmuch as many individuals do not realize they have become infected with HIV until the clinical latent phase of disease. Based on this, the stage at which antiviral intervention is most sorely needed is during clinical latency. Therapy at this stage requires that the challenge presented by the large number of already infected CD4+ lymphocytes, which harbor viral genomes, be confronted. This is no trivial challenge, as evidenced by the fact that, to date, HIV remains incurable and is only poorly treatable by currently available therapies. An effective vaccine is not forthcoming, and, although inhibitors of reverse transcriptase and protease have been shown to prevent HIV replication in tissue culture, the development of viral resistance in vivo has led to treatment failure. Thus, HIV gene therapy may have little benefit for the vast majority of HIV-infected individuals, predicted to reach more than 40 million by the year 2000.
In view of the above, it is also becoming increasingly important to develop long-term and persistent immunological responses to certain pathogens, especially viruses, particularly in the context of AIDS and cancer, for example. Live-attenuated (LA) vaccines, using replication-competent, but nonpathogenic viruses have been considered (Daniel et al., Science, 258, 1938-1941 (1992); and Desrosiers, AIDS Res. and Human Retrovir., 10, 331-332 (1994)). However, such nonpathogenic viruses, which differ from the corresponding wild-type viruses by a deletion in one or more genes, either (i) cannot elicit a protective immune response because the antigen does not persist (because the LA-virus does not efficiently replicate); or (ii) the LA-virus replicates but has other pathogenic potential, as witnessed by the ability of the LA-virus to cause disease in young animal models (Baba et al., Science, 267, 1823-1825 (1995)).
For the aforementioned reasons, there remains a need for alternative prophylactic and therapeutic treatment modalities of viral infection, particularly in the context of AIDS and cancer. The present invention provides such alternative methods by providing a conditionally replicating vector. The invention also provides additional methods in which such a vector can be employed. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention set forth herein.
The present invention provides a conditionally replicating viral vector, which is characterized by a capacity to replicate only in a host cell that is permissive for replication of the vector.
In one embodiment, the conditionally replicating viral vector comprises at least one nucleic acid sequence, the presence, transcription or translation of which confers to the vector in a replication-permissive host cell a selective advantage over a wild-type strain of virus corresponding to the virus from which the vector was derived.
In another embodiment of the conditionally replicating viral vector, the vector, which preferably is a retrovirus, comprises at least one nucleic acid sequence, the presence, transcription or translation of which confers to a host cell, which is infected with the vector, a selective advantage over a cell infected with a wild-type strain of virus corresponding to the virus from which the vector was derived.
Also provided by the present invention is a pharmaceutical composition comprising a conditionally replicating viral vector and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier. Further provided is a host cell comprising a conditionally replicating viral vector. A vector, wherein said vector, if DNA, comprises a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOS: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 14, in which at least one N is mutated, 15, and 16 and wherein said vector, if RNA, comprises a nucleotide sequence encoded by a nucleotide sequence selected from the group consisting of SEQ ID NOS: 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 14, in which at least one N is mutated, 15, and 16 is also provided as are isolated and purified nucleic acid molecules as set forth herein. Similarly provided are a method of engendering a vector with a ribozyme, a method of modifying a vector, and a method of propagating and selectively packaging a conditionally replicating vector without using a packaging cell line.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method of therapeutically and prophylactically treating a host cell for a viral infection is provided. Such methods can additionally comprise the use of a helper-expression vector, a cytotoxic drug, proteins/factors, or a protease/reverse transcriptase inhibitor as appropriate. The method can be used, for example, to inhibit replication of a virus, treat cancer, in vivo gene transfer, or to express a gene of interest in a host cell.
In still yet another embodiment, a method of using a host cell comprising a conditionally replicating vector to detect interaction between a drug/factor and a protein is provided. Such a method enables protein characterization and screening of drugs/factors for activity with respect to a given protein.